


Ein Fußball-Potpourri (30) Rain

by akikaze13



Series: 120er [14]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-28 22:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17191601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akikaze13/pseuds/akikaze13





	Ein Fußball-Potpourri (30) Rain

Nachdem er seine Tasche neben der Wohnungstür abgestellt hatte, drehte sich Marc zu Bernd. Der Andere kaute nervös auf seiner Unterlippe herum und spielte mit dem Saum seines Shirts. "Zeit für den Abschied", sagte Marc leise.

Bernd nickte. "Ja, leider." Ein schiefes Grinsen legte sich auf Bernds Gesicht. Er trat näher an Marc heran und zog ihn in eine feste Umarmung. "Mach's gut."

Marc erwiderte die Umarmung ohne zu zögern. "Werde ich", murmelte er gegen Bernds Hals. "Und du pass' auf dich auf."

Bernd nickte nur, bevor er sich von Marc löste und einen Teil des Gepäcks nahm.

Marc nahm sich dem Rest, dann verließen sie die Wohnung. Mit dem Fahrstuhl fuhren sie in die Tiefgarage. Sobald sie die Tiefgarage verließen musste Bernd die Scheibenwischer auf die höchste Stufe schalten. Das angekündigte Gewitter war da.

Bis sie die Autobahn erreichten dauerte es nicht lange. Die Stille im Auto wurde nur durch Bernds leises Fluchen und das Radio im Hintergrund unterbrochen.

Marc starrte aus dem Seitenfester, auch wenn er nicht viel erkennen konnte. Die Wassermassen spiegelten seinen Gemütszustand. Langsam drehte er den Kopf. Bernds Gesicht lag im Dunkeln. Immer wieder wurde es kurz erhellt, wenn sie einen anderen Wagen überholten.

Viel zu schnell waren sie an der Abfahrt zum Flughafen. Bernd fuhr so nah an den Eingang heran wie es möglich war.

Marc schluckte kurz, bevor er Bernd leicht an den Oberarm boxte. "Man sieht sich", murmelte er. Marc wartete nicht auf eine Antwort und stieg eilig aus. Nachdem er seine Taschen aus dem Kofferraum geholt hatte, klopfte er kurz auf das Wagendach. Dann ging er in den Flughafen ohne sich umzusehen.


End file.
